Strangelove
by TaleWeaver
Summary: Having a vampire babysitter is strange; having a vampire girlfriend is stranger! Collection of one-shots about Ethan & Sarah's love.  rated M for teenage hormones & violence; future parts may be higher. PLEASE check for extra warnings on new parts!


_NOTES: These will be considered background-canon for all my stories, so you might want to read._

_ First, Ethan's age: the summary for the pilot movie says he's 14. However, the movie opens the night before his and Benny's first day of high school. Ethan's smart enough that he could have skipped a year, (Benny mentions in 'The Brewed' that he's on the honor roll) but there's no indication that Benny's a year older than Ethan – everyone acts as if Benny, Ethan and Rory have been in the same grade all through school; neither is there any indication Benny's anything more than average, scholastically speaking. So the only way that Ethan and Benny could be starting high school **together** is if Ethan turns 15 during the month of September; both Canada and the US allow students who have their birthdays during September to either be one of the youngest in their class, or wait until next school year and be one of the oldest._

_ Second: the whole 'one bite turns you into a vampire' thing doesn't make **any** sense to me on a number of levels. Storywise: Rory was already sporting fang marks when Ethan and Benny found him at Jesse's party, so if one bite was enough to make him a fledgling, how could he provide the human blood that turned Erica into a full vampire? Characterisation: how many people would Erica and Rory have either killed or changed by now? Ethan, Benny and Sarah are the type of people who would care about that. Evolutionary: until just two centuries ago, both the number of people and distance between settlements meant that you'd wipe out your entire food source in short order, if you had to either kill every meal or have to share your pool of prey. _

_The only vampire we've actually seen on screen with a 'toxic' bite is Jesse – in fact, he's the only vampire we've actually seen bite **anyone** - and he's shown several abilities that no one else has: he can entrance both humans and vampires (I can't see Rory not bragging about getting free comic books if he could do it), and that black-fog Darth Vader like grip he used on Ethan back in the pilot movie. He also has ice blue eyes when he fully 'fangs out' in ReVamped, unlike the pizza guy, the blood drive nurses, and Sarah and Erica who have yellow (and keep their normal eye color most of the time anyway). My personal theory is that Jesse is special somehow (like the Level A's in the manga/anime Vampire Knight), and all other vampires need to use the traditional exchange of blood (really, look it up; Twilight's pretty much the **only** vampire fandom that doesn't involve at least some kind of blood sharing, and Stephanie Meyers admits she deliberately didn't do any research on vampire myth – which would certainly explain a lot). If Sarah's the only one in Whitechapel that Jesse changed himself, it might explain why a fledgling seems to be very nearly as powerful as full vampires._

_So in all_ _my stories, it takes an exchange of a significant amount of blood to turn you into a fledgling, and simple feeding just leaves you minus some haemaglobin. (which is also why several of my pieces mention Ethan feeding Sarah post-ReVamped; I will admit to being heavily influenced by Zero and Yuki in Vampire Knight.)_

PROMPT: 20paperplanes; emotions theme set

SPOILERS: Spoilers until the final episode of season 1, with speculation beyond; anything in brackets after a prompt relates to that specific episode.

RATING/PAIRING: Ethan/Sarah. M for non-explicit sexual references (because we're talking about hormone-riddled teenagers) and violence (because this show is about vampires).

**#13 Stress **_(post-Pilot movie)_

Ethan knew that starting high school would be a challenge. But he didn't expect that he'd meet the girl of his dreams, find out she was a vampire, try (and pretty much fail) to fight another vampire, discover his powers as a Seer, crash a vampire party - thrown by _**seniors**_! - uncover a vampire plot to destroy his hometown, fail to stop his friend from turning into a vampire, solve a prophecy, discover his best friend was a Spellmaster, find out his best friend's grandmother was an Earth Priestess, successfully fight and kill more than a dozen vampires in one shot, and help defeat the master vampire's plot to resurrect his most powerful followers.

Given all that's happened in his very first week of high school, Ethan's more than a little worried about what's going to happen when he graduates.

**#11 Confident**

For all his trepidation and hesitation about telling Sarah how he feels, Ethan's never actually nervous around her - she knows him in all his vision-having, nerdy glory, and she likes him anyway.

**#12 Unsure**

Sarah has no idea what her future's going to be like, if she can ever become human again, or even if she should ever tell her parents what's been going on with her these past months - but when she's with Ethan, whether they're fighting monsters or watching movies on his couch, none of that seems to matter.

**#8 Horny **_(Smells like trouble)_

Great, now she doesn't just get damp panties, but her fangs tingle too!

**#7 Loss** _(Blue Moon)_

When she tips the reversal potion in the werewolf's mouth, she wants to howl herself at her forsaken chance – until the fur melts away to reveal Ethan naked on the basement floor, and Sarah realises that what she's lost is nothing compared to what she's just saved.

**#2 Lust**

Whenever Ethan wakes up with sticky sheets or slides his hand downwards in the shower, it's always Sarah's name on his lips - he's really, truly, tried, but he can no longer think of anyone else.

**#14 Calm** _(The Brewed)_

It's so nice and peaceful, just sitting in a coffee shop with a normal guy, flirting and smiling. Her fangs don't tingle, his eyes won't turn white and blank if they touch, and there is no chance whatsoever of a love spell. (But seriously, why on earth would Ethan _**want**_ to use one? Didn't he know there were at least three freshman girls who blushed whenever he walked past? Not to mention that sophomore slut who kept eyeing him – at least until Sarah had a word with her.) There's no undead, or magic gone bad, or struggle against the hunger. She ignores the little voice in the back of her mind that tells her there's something missing, something sweet and fun and completely accepting – after all, you can't have everything.

**#4 Rage** _(reVamped)_

When Jesse sinks his fangs into Ethan's wrist, Sarah almost explodes with fury - not because Jesse's about to force her to become a full vampire, or simply because of the way he's completely screwed up her life - but because Ethan Morgan belongs to _**her**__,_ and her alone!

**#1 Love** _(reVamped)_

When Sarah lowers her mouth to Ethan's bleeding wrist, she doesn't taste Jesse's venom; all she tastes is Ethan - his soul-essence, his power, and most of all his love for her, running through his veins like a backbeat to all his thoughts and actions and she can't live in denial any longer.

**#6 Bond**

She can still feel Ethan's blood inside her, like a little round jewel of warmth that nestles between her breasts, deep under her skin. It tugs her toward him whenever he's around, and now she always knows what direction to look in to find him. The nearer he gets to her, the more her skin prickles with awareness. It's not just her, either; now whenever she approaches him, Ethan always says her name before she speaks - even when she's behind him, or his head is buried in his locker - and he always opens the front door to his house with a smile of welcome before she ever knocks.

**#5 Depression**

It's never bothered her that she's dating someone two years younger - not until the day she realises that in another ten years, she and Ethan won't be able to hold hands on the street without _**him**_ being called a cradle-robber.

**#19 Cold**

Sarah doesn't really feel chilled anymore, and Ethan knows that, but it doesn't stop him from using cold weather as an excuse to cuddle with her every chance he gets.

**#10 Pensive**

The fang marks in Ethan's wrist still sting a little (they both like it better when she drinks from his throat, but all his collared shirts are too formal or in the laundry basket), but he's already floating, the white-lightning euphoria of Sarah's feeding fading into a warm glow that circulates through his entire body. Sarah settles her head on his chest, her legs still tangled with his, and Ethan absently wraps his arms around her to keep her close. He rests his head on the pillow, watching the raindrops running down the window-pane, and his mind drifts far away, dreaming of a future when he and Sarah can spend all their days like this.

**#15 Content** _(companion to 'Pensive')_

As Sarah lies on Ethan's bed, their bodies entwined as they listen to the rain, she can taste the echo of his ambrosial blood on her tongue and hear his heartbeat beneath her ear, and there is nothing else she needs or wants in this world.

**#9 Blah**

Erica offers her the last drips from her blood donation bag, but one mouthful and Sarah grimaces – Ethan's ruined her for any blood but his.

**#16 Excited **

They usually stretch out on Ethan's bed when he feeds Sarah, but things have been getting a little _heated_ lately, so they decided to try Ethan's desk chair, with Sarah on his lap. She couldn't get the right angle sitting sideways, so she instinctively straddled him instead, and now they're pressed too close together for Ethan to hide how she affects him. It's ten times hotter than ever before, and even as Sarah comprehends this was a bad idea, she realises that she doesn't care. She's completely lost to the maelstrom, the taste and sensations and swirling emotion, and all she can do is keep going, rocking her hips against the proof of Ethan's desire for her, harder and faster even as she slows down her feeding, until Ethan moans her name, his hands desperately clutching her hips as the flavor of his ecstasy floods her mouth.

**#3 Passion**

Ethan and Sarah certainly didn't plan it this way, but given how their life together has gone so far, it doesn't really surprise either of them that they lose their virginity together in a cemetery. It's nothing like Ethan ever imagined – and he's imagined it a _lot_ – but it's everything he wanted. They don't have a proper bed, just the grass of an unused plot. The air is almost freezing against his bare skin, though it feels good once Sarah gets him to the point where spontaneous combustion is a real possibility. He almost elbows Sarah in the stomach as he struggles to get his jeans off, and later he accidentally plants his hand on Sarah's hair, spread out over the grass; at some point she rips a sleeve right off his T-shirt and nearly dislocates his shoulder with her supernatural strength. But Ethan loses count of how many times he tells Sarah how much he loves her, and means every single word with all his heart. In the end, all that matters is that it's Sarah in his arms.

**#18 Hot** _(companion to Passion) _

What Sarah later remembers most clearly about the first time they make love is the contrasts. The grass beneath her is cool and wet and the air around them is cold, but Ethan's skin burns against hers, his temperature rising with every brush of her lips against his mouth or her fingers on his body. They're both drunk with passion, and between his clumsiness and her strength it's a miracle they don't seriously injure each other, but all they do is laugh together. As their bodies slide against each other, it's a struggle not to penetrate him with her fangs in return, but in this moment she wants to be only Ethan's lover, not a predator, even if she is truly both. She can feel her frozen blood catch fire as she wraps her arms and legs around him, and every time Ethan softly gasps in her ear how much he loves her, Sarah wants to scream the words back loudly enough to wake the dead that surround them.

**#20 Artist's choice – Devotion**

She'd been the cause of his gift awakening; the source of his first vision. But even before that, in the first moment he'd seen her properly, standing at the bottom of his stairs, Ethan had felt something blossom to life inside him. To this day he doesn't know if it was his heart recognising her, or his power stirring. Discovering her status as a vampire fledgling hadn't changed his feelings; it had only cemented them, as she fought so valiantly against the vampire who changed her against her will. He'd still been several weeks short of fifteen, but he'd fallen utterly and irrevocably in love. He was old enough to know what he wanted, and what he was prepared to sacrifice to have her by his side.

**#17 Happy**

Ethan is twenty-two when he finally discovers a magical way to become immortal and ageless himself. He's still young enough that no one will look at them askance on the street, but old enough that he won't spend eternity being carded. He'll still be able to have children with his Gift, but will have to watch them grow old and die, just like Jane and Benny, because his new state isn't inherited. He'll have to leave his parents behind long before that, because they realized years ago that Ross and Samantha Morgan couldn't handle the truth about Whitechapel or their daughter in law. Sarah knows she should feel guilt and regret for what Ethan will have to sacrifice to stay with her, but she can't - she can only feel so much joy and love her inner glow must rival the sun.

**Bonus **

**(this didn't quite fit, I felt, but I like it too much not to throw it in anyway!)**

Artist's choice – Amused

"Seriously, look at us - a vampire, a seer and a spellmaster walk into a bar. There's gotta be a punchline in there somewhere!"


End file.
